


Shifting Turf

by Siderea



Series: ES21 One-shots [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one single constant, it is this: everything can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Turf

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "The only constant I am sure of is this accelerating rate of change."--7 May 2008

Yukimitsu once had three constants in his life: his mother would always control him; schoolwork would be the only thing he was good at; and Hiruma Yoichi was terrifying.

But then he went to watch the Deimon Devil Bats play. He saw what they did, and realized how much he wanted to be a part of it.

He broke away from his mother's wants to pursue this new dream, surprised at how easy it was.

He came to know Hiruma Yoichi as a genius. Oh, the quarterback was still a bit scary, but now Yukimitsu could see the other facets that made up the devil's personality: the sheer intelligence, the raw determination, and the odd charisma that kept the team together.

He played against the Nagas, and proved that he wasn't the team's deadweight. His skill wasn't just bookwork; it could be applied to football as well.

Before too long, Yukimitsu realized that he now clung to only one constant: the Devil Bats would continue to grow and evolve until they were the strongest team, and he was along for the ride. It was the best constant he could have wished to hold.


End file.
